


Live by the sea, love by the moon

by Larry_love22



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Atlantis, Bottom Louis, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Harry also has a merman tail, I don't know what else to tag, Kind of..., Louis loves Harry since forever, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mates, Mating Bond, Merman Harry, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oh also, Popular Harry, Romantic Fluff, SO, Shark hybrid Harry, Sharks, Swimmer Harry, Top Harry, Unrequited Love, afraid of water, larry - Freeform, love making in the sea, pinning, shark Harry, shark attack, tons of nicknames, under the moon light, unpopular Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_love22/pseuds/Larry_love22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>~*~*~*~<br/>[A/N] So I've been working on this book for ages now and finally it's done.  A shark-hybrid one shot, quite unusual, but it worked for me, I guess...<br/>I basically put or tried to put in words my love for the ocean, my favorite animals -sharks, my OTP -Larry and well my thoughts and fears and maybe a little bit of Stendhal because I personally love his novels ( The Red and the Black by Stendhal is my favorite book, it's just great. You should definitely read it) Anyway be aware that I wrote it first as a 1000 words one shot but I decided to expend and well now it's around 6500 words :)) Oops!  Leave me your opinions please, I would love to read them :><br/>~*~*~*~</p>
    </blockquote>





	Live by the sea, love by the moon

**Author's Note:**

> ~*~*~*~  
> [A/N] So I've been working on this book for ages now and finally it's done. A shark-hybrid one shot, quite unusual, but it worked for me, I guess...  
> I basically put or tried to put in words my love for the ocean, my favorite animals -sharks, my OTP -Larry and well my thoughts and fears and maybe a little bit of Stendhal because I personally love his novels ( The Red and the Black by Stendhal is my favorite book, it's just great. You should definitely read it) Anyway be aware that I wrote it first as a 1000 words one shot but I decided to expend and well now it's around 6500 words :)) Oops! Leave me your opinions please, I would love to read them :>  
> ~*~*~*~

 

  
  
  


 

 

_**"Because there's nothing more beautiful than the way the ocean refuses to stop kissing the shoreline, no matter how many times it's sent away."**_  -Sarah Kay

 

 

Louis glaces to his left, again, eyes on the curly haired boy across the high school cafeteria. Louis has been watching him since forever, really, even before he knew he was gay, he was totally and utterly in love with Harry Styles.

The only problem is that Harry doesn't know he exist, well that and the fact that he and Harry are completely opposite, Harry's the most popular guy in the high school, a professional swimmer, the leader of the swim team and also kind of dark while Louis was, how to put it in words, a nobody. Yes he was smart and kind of nerdy, but he doesn't have any friends, also he's bullied by the school jerks, which are Harry's 'friends'.

So yes, Louis and Harry are completely opposite, but it didn't change the fact that Louis fell for Harry the moment he saw him for the first time. But Louis knows he doesn't stand a change because he isn't good enough for Harry, he isn't perfect. Far from it actually. He's just a broken piece of glass, a damaged boy.

One day, Harry's 'friends', while they were in detention, played truth or dare.

Liam, the arrogant swimmer and Harry's , friend/rival (Liam always wanted to take Harry's place, but never was good enough to beat Harry) was dared by Nick to invite Louis Tomlinson to his party- Louis the nerd who is in love with Harry (Nick knows because one day when he threw Louis books on the ground he saw a diary-Louis' diary- and read only one sentence „I'm so in love with him, but I know he would never give me a change, because Harry's too perfect..." Basically that's the reason he hates Louis even more, humiliating him with every occasion)

Nick is the one who bullies Louis the worst and also the one who is in love with Harry - Louis could tell that he's in love with Harry by the way he acts around him and looks at him.

He organized a surprise party for Harry who won again the Number One Swimmer In the High School, not that it's actually important for him since he in an international professional swimmer, but Nick insisted on organizing him a party.

At the party, Nick plans on humiliating Louis even worst than before. Knowing that Louis is afraid of water, he just had to do something about it, plus it's a pool party, so it would be so much easier.

That being said Liam went on with the plan, so on Friday morning when he saw Louis sitting in his usual spot in the back of the class alone, he went and took the seat next to him „Good-morning Louis! There is a party tonight at Harry's house to celebrate his winning, you should definitely come by! Be there around 8! See you!" He said cheerfully and Louis didn't even say a word before he was gone.

Truth being said Liam doesn't hate Louis or dislike him, the exact opposite actually, he and Louis were best friends since kindergarten, but when Louis went missing for 2 years, never once contacting Liam- his best friend at that time, their friendship was never the same- anyways it's not like Liam liked their friendship.

He didn't because he always saw Louis as something more than just a friend. The reason why it wasn't the same was Liam who thought that Louis abandoned him and when he saw Louis back at school 3 years later he did what anybody would do, instead of hugging Louis he hit him and hit him and hit him again and called him names, hurting Louis as much as he could. And he did hurt Louis, broke him (not only his 3 ribs, left arm and ankle). Since that moment he never saw Louis smile again, he never was his happy self anymore. Little does Liam know that he wasn't the only one who caused that, no there was so much more, if only he would have took few minutes to hear Louis out, he would have know, but of course he didn't.

But that's another story...

For now, back to Louis internal debate.

Louis been wondering if he should actually go to the party. It would be a great opportunity to talk to Harry and congratulate him for winning, but then again Harry doesn't even know him, let alone care about him so why would he talk to Louis, right?

Finally after thinking and rethinking and double rethinking he finally decided he could do that.

Yes, Louis Tomlinson was not afraid of rejection or a pool full of water for the matter and he was ready to go there and talk to the love of his life or at last die trying.

So he did.

Here he is in front of Harry's amazingly huge and wonderful house preparing himself for the biggest step of his poor excuse of a life.

"C'mon Louis you can do it! " He told himself as he made his way to the house full of people and finally ring the doorbell which look more expensive than all his belongings... Which isn't encouraging, really, no...

"Get the fuck in already will you!" Someone opened the door and yelled at him and Louis immediately obeyed making his way inside as quickly as possible.

But damn there were hundreds of people! Drinking and dancing and snogging! And the music was so loud he had to cover his ears and rush to the patio to just breath and see and hear!

_'If that is what a party is then I'm NEVER gonna go to one again._ ' He thought.

«»  **Louis' P.O.V.**  «»

**«°»**

Now I'm making my way shyly through the mass of bodies all over Harry's huge garden/pool place? Whatever it was it looks wonderful with lots of trees and flowers but the most amazing was the pool. It was huge and it looked deep too! It kind of gives the impression that it's connected to the ocean, but maybe it is since the water was salty water and the ocean was literally a few meters away from Harry's house so who knows...

"Look who's here! Louis Twinkelson! The school slut! You're here to see Harry, baby, the ««love of your life»»" Nick and his friends made fun of me when they saw me and soon enough everyone was looking at me, laughing and calling me names and by then I was crying, more like sobbing as they began to push me around making fun of the fact that I was sobbing and my lungs literally hurt, I felt like I couldn't breathe and I tried to call for help but I couldn't even talk loud enough to be heard because of their much louder voices and then without any warming I was lift up by Liam who said something about needing a little water because I look flushed and before I could even protest I was thrown into the pool with force landing with a splash in the middle of Harry's pool.

I panicked but I couldn't even move all the memories of my past came crushing down but the worst weremy parents death _'...the sinking yacht, the horrible image I couldn't get out of my mind: When the yacht started sinking we of course thought we hit something maybe there old sinked ship or some rock? But when suddenly something hit the yacht so hard it literally turned upside down that's when it all went crushing down, We Were Attacked! And it was by something under there, in the water, the water we were now into!_  
 _I opened my eyes and I was deep in the water it seemed like miles away from the surface but that wasn't the thing that shocked me, no, in front of me, well a few meters from me was a horrid scene! There were my parents trying to swimming away from some creatures to Louis, and Louis tried to call for them, but before Louis could blink there it was. A huge creature with lot of sharp teeth, and the scariest thing Louis ever seen, a SHARK. It swam to Louis in a second and opened his demon like mouth and then it all become a blurry red memory in Louis' mind since he couldn't see anything else since that moment but he remembers the excruciating pain the salty-metal taste in the water-his blood_...' And that was the last time he saw his parents, when I almost died because I've been bit by a great white shark, but I was 'lucky' and I survived, but they didn't, at last that's all I know since their bodied were never found.  
They say it's a miracle I'm alive, that somehow I was saved by something. Though I really don't understand how I survived the attack and managed 1)not to drown and 2)to swim to the port which was probably hours away and I already loss a lot of blood by then...

I felt my eyes getting heavier and I just didn't have the force to stay awake, I thought 'that's it, I'm gonna die' but before I could close my eyes shut I saw something coming in rapid speed to me, the silhouette got bigger and bigger and just than I realized that it couldn't possibly be a human, could it? No human is that big.

My mind worked slow probably because of my lack of oxygen or the fact that I was in the middle of a panic attack, or maybe because of all the salty water I swallowed? Who knows.

The thing is, it felt like a déjà vu, the same taste of the water, the shark swimming to me to well, have a taste, I could say, but umm this shark looks way bigger than the one who initially bit me and if I thought that one was huge, man, this is like a fu*kin' megalodon!

The shark continued swimming to me but something changed it all become blurry the silhouette changed completely but I was too afraid to continue watching so I did the only thing I could.

I closed my eyes just before it reached me, just a few inches from me preparing myself for the pain but I didn't feel any. Instead of sharp teeth I felt two muscular arms dragging me somewhere and I couldn't help but melt into them. I was barely breathing by then but somehow I was, well, not dead.

We soon hit the surface and were meet with loud screams of people around, no more music, or party, there were like a bunch of screaming people and I opened my eyes and saw everyone running around trying to find the exit, like they were about to get killed. Which is quite funny because I was a step away from dying just seconds before and no-one gave a damn about it, no one tried to help me, they were literally going to let me die here in the love of my life's pool. Which is kind of cliche if I may say.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought and as I did the water I swallowed rushed out of me and I began coughing as my savior put me down and gave me the CPR and I don't remember much because after I finally started breathing again I literally passed out from exhaustion lulled by an angelic voice telling me that I'm fine and safe now and that everything is going to be ok as I was being carried somewhere by him? I guess it's a boy or a man judging by the deep voice of him.

And I couldn't help but believe the angel who saved me and fall asleep with my head on his warm and muscular chest.

<<< **The next morning** >>>

The next morning I woke up feeling a whole lot better, I could say I never slept so peacefully and comfortable, ever.

I debated if I should move or open my eyes but the fluffiness of the pillows around me, the soft and oh so good smelling bed sheets and covers around me won and I buried my face into the pillow in my arms and made a happy sound, something similar to purring.

Then I heard a chuckle.

_'Probably just my room mate'_  I thought.

It takes me a few moments to realize that it was not suppose to hear a chuckle.  _I don't have a room mate!_

I immediately opened my eyes and looked around me but my eyes went wide when I saw who was there. In the same bed as me!

Looking just as  _handsome as ever with his long curly hair and his wide green eyes and his muscular body, his so perfect biceps and pecs and 6 pack and his long legs and---!_ I blushed when I saw that he was only in his boxers, his tight black boxers which look great in contrast with his porcelain put in the same time tan skin.

"I see you're finally awake, love, I made you breakfast." The green eyed boy said getting up from where he sat on the bed but came back before I could register where he went.

He put a breakfast tray with a cup of tea, a glass of orange juice, a plate of pancakes with syrup, a small bowl of cut fruits (watermelon, strawberry, kiwi, pineapple, raspberry, apple and grape) and of course a fork and a knife and tissues.

"Wow, that's a lot!" I said in awe as he chuckles at me and puts the tray in my lap.

"And it's all yours, now eat away, babe." He said making me blush again. Damn you Harry Styles!

"Aww you blushed! Such a cutie you are!" He said kissing my cheek and I swear I died right there.

"Need help with your food? I can help you if you want..." he said when he saw that I didn't make a move to eat and took the fork and knife and cut the pancakes in little pieces then started feed me and of course I didn't protest. I mean it is a once in a lifetime opportunity to be in Harry's presence and being feed by him! What more could a human ask for?

"It's really good Harry! Did you do it?" I asked moaning loudly at the taste. It was probably the best pancake I have ever tasted.

"Mmm, I love cooking." He nodded slightly flushed by some reason I do not know.

When he was done feeding me the pancakes while trying to add some fruits in between even though I told him I don't really like eating fruits. But he insisted that 'everyone has to eat fruits! It's not healthy not to eat fruits!'

"You have some syrup left on your lip babe." He said after I used my tissue to remove the traces of food on my lips but apparently I missed something.

I immediately re-do my work, looking at him for confirmation but he only moved his hand and used his thumb to get the syrup while maintaining eye contact with me. Then he put it in his mouth linking it clean and I couldn't help but blush 10 shades redder than I already was. It was one of the sexiest things I've ever seen.

"Umm... I should probably go... You probably have lots of things to do and I'm keeping you---" I said trying to get up from the bed but he stopped me by grabbing my arm.

*****END of Louis' P.O.V.*****

"Where do you think you're going Louis? You have to rest, the doctor said it would be for the best if you would take a few days off school and also said to keep you in bed for today and I will, Louis, you're not leaving this bed today. Just relax." Harry said putting the tray away from them and moved closer to Louis so they were basically cuddling.

"Doctor? What doctor Harry? And why are you doing this? And how do you know my name? You never talked to me, how do you---" Louis was cut of by a flashback of what happened last night,  _the party the people around him laughing, then being thrown in a pool and the shark and then the arms of the person who saved him and gave him CPR and his kind words_ , everything just came crushing down and Louis couldn't breathe!

"Louis! Are you ok?! Lou, why are you crying?! Oh my God you're having a panic attack!" Harry immediately shushed him, putting him in his lap and rocked him as a mother would to her baby and Harry definitely felt like Louis was his baby, just not in a parent kind of way.

"Shh baby, I'm here, love, nothing bad it's gonna happen, I'm here, you're safe. I promise I'll keep you safe my Lou." Harry promised kissing Louis forehead as the tiny boy cried into his neck, holding onto Harry as if his life was depending on it. And in a way, it was.

After a few minutes when he finally calmed down, he lifted his head from Harry's neck and their eyes meet just as Louis traced his hand over tattoo on Harry's arm. The same tattoo which Louis saw before he passed out, on the arm of his savior, a shark.

"It was you, wasn't it? You saved me, but you were also the... the shark..." Louis said as a shiver ran through him as he said the last word.

"You saw the tattoo didn't you?" Harry whispered, looking at where Louis' hand rubbed over the tattoo on his arm and he felt his inner shark almost purring, even though OBVIOUSLY sharks can't purr, at the attention of his beloved mate. He never felt his shark so happy, well, he himself was happy, but his shark is, well, you could say a little cold blooded, it's usual first instinct is to kill but for some reason he couldn't even think about hurting a hair of Louis let alone kill him. The mere thought of Louis not being here in Harry's arms makes Harry's shiver.

He knew he had to save him when he saw him there at the bottom of his pool barely breathing and he hates the people which did it to Louis, he swears they are going to pay.  _With their blood._

"Why didn't you eat me?" Louis asked innocently and really of all the questions he thought Louis would ask, he wasn't expecting this one.

"W-what? Louis how could I eat you babe? You're my ma--- I mean, you know, you're..." Harry tried to explain but didn't know how without scarring Louis away.

"I'm your what Harry? A day ago you didn't even know I exist even though we're class mates since kindergarten..." Louis said slowly.

"What, really? But I never saw you around school... I swear if I had known I would have---"

""--No it's ok Harry, we were just different I guess, we never crossed path... You were always you know popular and I, well, never was" Louis chuckled "Not that I would want to be popular, it's just... not for me, I guess." he giggled as Harry took his hand to his lips and kissed the back it and then put it on his cheek and leaned into it, just like a cat.

"You act like a cat, Harold." Louis joked as Harry faked purring.

"Lou, how do you know about shark-people?" Harry asked courious as he moved so they were laying down on the bed but accidentally Louis hand got stuck under his back making the smaller boy gasp and Harry immediately moved to free Louis' arm.

"Man, you do weight a few tones just like a big ass shark Haz, no offense!" Louis giggled as Harry started to press kisses all over his arm mumbling "Sorry, I'm so sorry Lou, it was an accident I swear, my poor baby! Let me kiss it better!"

After they finished with the kisses (OK IT SOUNDS WEIRD BUT...) they got back to the initial conversation. 

"Umm after my parents died because our yacht was attacked by sharks I started searching for answers of why would they attack or why didn't they also kill me..." Louis said as a tear went down his cheek.

"Oh Lou, you were bitten too, right?" Harry asked sad and angry because his mate almost died because of  _his_  people.

"Yes..." Louis said self conscious as he moved his covers so they were covering his torso even though he has a shirt on. Harry's shirt which is like a dress to him.

''And to answer your question I've done a lot of research on sharks... And I found a lot of stuff but I never thought the shark-shapers exist but now I see your tattoos and they are the same I saw there in the books and God, it's incredible...I'm so---I can't even... '' Louis said stuttering just a little. He was so fascinated by all the shark-things but it's all to much right now.

"Oh Lou, I'm so sorry, I swear I'm going to find the ones who did that to you and your family and they are going to pay!" Harry promised kissing Louis teary cheek as he hold him in his arms tighter and Louis swore he was in heaven.

"No, it's ok Haz, no need for that, the damage is already done, it's not like it's going to get my parents back..." Louis wiped his tears with his hand.

"Wait, you said they were never found, so you don't know if they're dead?" Harry asked.

"Umm no?" Louis answered confused.

"What's their names?" Harry asked.

"Why do you want to know their names...?" Louis asked unsure.

"Because Louis, they never were found dead, there is still a chance they could be alive and maybe the sharks attacked them but didn't kill them, maybe they turned them and if that happened then I would have been informed, I know each and every one of my people so---" Harry was cut off by Louis rushing sentence "Johannah and Mark Tomlinson"

"Jay and Mark! I know them! They live in the castle with my family, your mother is basically my mother's best friend same with our dads!"Harry said excited and Louis started sobbing from happiness.

"Oh my God Harry! Please tell me you aren't joking!" Louis said between tears as he hugged Harry for dear life.

"I swear on my life Louis, they are alive and so are your siblings."

"Siblings? Oh my God mom was pregnant then! I almost forgot!" Louis said excited.

"Yep you have two beautiful twin sisters and a new set of twin siblings on the way! Let me show you!" Harry used his powers, being the leader of the oceans has it's perks beside the fact that he's the biggest shark - megalodon- and the strongest he also has a lot of different powers.

"Oh GOD! Mommy!" Louis said as Harry put his hand on his cheek and leaned closer so their foreheads were pressed together as he used his powers to show Louis his parents and sisters.

"Harry please can you take me to them! Please! " Louis begged excited.

"Lou, they live you know, under the ---"

"Oh they under the water? But can't they come out like you? Please Harry I need to see them, please..." Louis cried into Harry's neck and Harry's heart literally broke. He made his mate sad. He has to make him happy, not sad!

"Oh no Lou, of course you can visit them, but they live in our place baby, in Atlantis, it's somehow in the ocean but humans can breathe there too, don't worry, it's kind of like a different world, you'll like it there, we can move there! Or spend our summer vacation there? We could swim around too! I'll show you our castles!" Harry said excited.

"Harry...I don't...I can't swim...I'm afraid of water..." Louis said embarrassed, looking down at his lap.

"Oh Lou, you don't have to be afraid of water, it's my home and soon you will love it just as much as me, babe, after we mate you'll get a beautiful green and blue tail and you'll want to be in the ocean all day, I can promise you that. And our babies will love it too!" Harry said excited.

"Mates? Tail? What, Harry I do not understand?" Louis asked confused.

"Lou, when I saw you there in the pool, I knew it... We are mates baby, you're my soul mate baby... And if you accept me baby, if you want me too, I want to mate with you as soon as possible." Harry explained taking Louis hand in his and kissed it up his arm till he reached Louis' shoulder and kissed his way to his neck and his perfect jaw and finally they were facing each other eyes connected and Harry could literally hear Louis heart besting faster as they both leaned in till finally their lips meet.

And it felt so good, it was like a glass of water in the middle of dessert when you needed it and it felt like their life was finally complete and if Harry thought the ocean was his home, he was damn wrong! This was his home. LOUIS was.

When they broke the kiss Louis opened his eyes and said "It was my first kiss...I always wanted you to be my first kiss, ever since kindergarten..." he confessed blushing.

"Oh Lou, baby, I love you so much already and I only know you for a day at much but it feels like a life time" Harry said and Louis started crying "I love you too since forever my Harry..." he cuddled into Harry's much bigger body as the he could hear the rain hitting the glass of the windows and the door to the balcony. It was raining quite badly, but it was somehow calm.

"C'mon Lou tell me everything about you, I wanna know everything!!" Harry said excited to find out about his mate.

"Only if you tell me about you too!" Louis giggled as they agreed on a 20questions -kind of game.

"You go first babe" Harry said playing with Louis' tiny hand fingers.

"Ok you said something about a tail, as in a fish tail I guess? Like a merman? Do you have a tail?" Louis asked curious.

"Of course, let me show you!" Harry said excited as he jumped out of the bed and threw his boxers somewhere in the room and Louis had to cover his eyes to prevent himself from looking at his private area but soon enough there Harry sat down again, well more like fell down right next to Louis and smiled brightly.

"Look babe!" He said excited to present his other form to his mate and Louis gasped at the beautiful sight in front of him, his tail was long and blue with green and it was huge.

"Wow Has it's so beautiful and huge!" He said looking at tail which was basically hanging off the bed!

"C'mon Lou, don't be shy, touch it!" Harry said proud that his mate likes his tail, he feels his heart ready to burst as he wiggles his tail and taking Louis' hand in his and put it on his tail.

"Oh" Louis gasped at the soft yet rough feel of Harry's beautiful tail. It was cold and covered in scales but it was different from fish scales, the tail was more like a shark tail, with the same unique skin texture and Louis read so much about it but never thought he would get the occasion to actually feel and see it...

"What's the matter LouLou? Do you not like it?" Harry pouted feeling self conscious for the first time in his life.

"It's not that I don't like it, it looks great and all I ever thought it would be, just... Never thought I would actually touch a shark..." Louis said looking into Harry's eyes.

"Oh but you can touch me any time you want, baby,  _everywhere_ " Harry winked and Louis slapped his arm "Stop being so sexual!" He whined.

"I can't help it, you make me horny... Turn me on like never before" Harry said seductively into Louis ear.

"Oh God, please stop! You don't even have a dick right now, but you're still thinking with it!" Louis protested.

"Oh but I very much do, my love, wanna see?" Harry immediately moved closer to Louis to show him his penis. He's always been kind of open and showing his body was one of his favorite things. He has a great body and he's quite proud of it, thank you very much.

"NO! That's enough Harry, I've seen enough! And if you want me to ever talk to you again you better keep that shark penis away from me!" Louis got out of the bed and ran to the closer door, which he guesses is the closet? But man was he wrong.

"Wha--" He shrieked when after a few steps he ran, he couldn't feel the floor under his feet but was soon cut of by his body hitting the water and in a matter of milliseconds he was completely under it.

"Lou!" Harry yelled as he saw Louis ran and opened the door of his inside pool room and immediately run after him jumped into the water to help Louis out.

He turned his legs into a tail (took his merman form) and immediately reached Louis, putting his arms around him and swam out.

Louis coughed immediately after their heads were above the water, arms tight around Harry's neck too afraid to let go. "Why the hell do you have a pool in your closet!" He groaned and Harry couldn't help but laugh at the statement "Why would you think it was a closet in the first place, silly"

"Umm I don't know, maybe because normal humans have closets in their bedrooms not pools!!" Louis yelled. He would slap Harry's smirk right out of his face but right now he's too afraid to even move.

"I'm not a normal human, if you haven't noticed" he gesticulate to his tail moving it around to get Louis' attention.

"Well whatever, just get me out of here quickly!" Louis whined into Harry's neck. Water makes him feel scared, afraid in general but being in a pool is even more terrifying.

"Why is your heart beating so fast?" Harry asked concerned.

"How do you know it's beating faster than normal? Is it a 'mate' thing?" Louis asks confused.

"Yeah, I can feel your emotions, but my inner shark helps too, also after we mate it would be easier to feel whatever you feel also we can mind-talk and there are tons of other cool things..." Harry explained as he listed Louis head with one hand and looked into Louis eyes "I just want you to know that you're safe with me, Lou, please don't be afraid of me, I would rather die a thousand times than hurt you and my shark too..." Harry promised.

"I know it's just...The water makes me---" Louis was cut of by Harry who took his hand in his and put it on his chest, right above his heart.

"Do you feel it, Lou, our connection? Please tell me you feel it. You should be able to sense my emotions too...Just close your eyes and focus on us" Harry said softly and Louis closed his eyes and took a deep breathe and yes, he can feel it, the way Harry's heart beats for him, the loves he has for him, just everything...

And he couldn't help but leaned in following his instincts and when their lips meet he knew it was the right thing. They really were soul mates.

"Harry...?" He murmured between kisses and Harry responded with a 'hmmm'

"I think I love you even more than before..." Louis said disconnecting their lips, their foreheads pressed together as their stared into each other's eyes.

"I fall more in love with you every second, my clumsy kitten" Harry kissed Louis forehead swimming around with him.

"Hazzy! Please get me out..." Louis begged Harry tightening his legs around Harry's torso and arms around his neck.

"Hazzy? I love the pet-name, Lou Lou" Harry grinned.

"Harry, I'll give you a blow job or whatever you want if you get us out in the next 2 minutes." Louis promised in a seductive voice.

"OK!" Harry swam to the left side of the pool and lifted Louis up sitting him on the edge with his legs still in the water as Harry was in front of him between his legs in the water, basically face to face to Louis' private area and Louis was completely naked.

"Thank you" Louis giggled as Harry put his head on his left thigh looking like such an innocent boy, an angel.

"Lou, do you shave your legs...? They are so soft and beautiful" Harry whispered kissing his thigh as he rubbed his right hand over Louis right thigh.

"I wax them usually...But I don't really have a lot of hair so..." Louis blushed.

"You're just soft and tinny and cute and perfect, my perfect boy" Harry cooed at his pretty mate.

"Nobody is perfect Harry, perfect does not exist..." Louis mumbled looking down at Harry.

" Of course it does exist, just that it is different for everyone, but for me, Louis Tomlinson, you are perfect, perfect for me." Harry said kissing Louis thigh while Louis blushed and tried to change the subject immediately.

"Haz, why did my parents never search for me? Did they forgot about me...?" Louis asked playing with Harry's curly hair.

"They thought you died, love, I don't remember who but someone went looking for you at the hospital but they were told you passed away..." Harry said softly, it hurts him to thing that Louis could be dead.

"Oh but I survived, they saved me but I was in coma for like five months... Then woke up to find my life turned upside down...I didn't even have money to pay the hospital g the took all the stuff my parents gave me after dead...And I was put in an orphanage...But I missed my parents... It was so hard...Still is..."Louis said and a tear fell from his eye right on Harry's hand.

"Oh Lou please don't cry" Harry got out of the water and immediately pulled Louis in his lap, well his tail basically, hugging him tight.

"Please babe, you are way too pretty to cry" he said and lifted his face using his thumbs to wipe Louis' tears then kissed him and it was such a pure kiss, full of love and Louis never wanted to stop kissing him.

"And don't worry baby, you'll see your parents soon, I promise you we will visit them on the summer holiday, yeah? Just a few more weeks and school will be over!" Harry said excited.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to go with you there in the summer..." Louis said softly.

"What, why? Don't you want to see my home? Our home..." Harry asked confused and hurt.

"No! Of course I would love to, it's just that we usually work in the summer, they make us get two or so jobs to get money..." Louis said.

"So you could have your own money once you're out of there?" Harry asked confused.

"Oh no, it's not for us... It is for them..." Louis said.

"What? How could they do such things?!" Harry said angrily but Louis just struggled.

"It does not matter anymore, you won't stay with them anyway so I guess I'll just make sure to make them pay for doing this to you... " Harry said trying to calm himself down.

''What do you mean I won't be staying there, Harry, I live there. I can't just---'' Louis asked confused but Harry interrupted him by speaking himself.

"Lou, you know you're not staying there anymore, as in you'll be moving here with me right?" Harry asked remembering that he never asked if Louis agreed or, well, if he knew.

"What, but Harry you can't just ---" Louis was cut off by Harry's plump lips "shh you're all mine now and I don't like to share" Harry mumbled into Louis' mouth as the smaller boy moaned.

"But are you sure Haz, you don't even know me and you just invited me to live with you? Isn't it a bit too crazy..." Louis asked unsure. He doesn't want to have Harry regret this. He can't bare losing him.

"I was never more sure, you're already my everything and I can't wait for us to mate and have our happy ending" Harry said moving and turned his tail into legs so he could carry Louis to the bed and they cuddled and talked till late night that day.

By the end of the day Louis had a new home, a boyfriend (mate), his parents back and even four siblings!

And he couldn't be happier.

At the midnight they went out for a walk around the beach, hand in hand, listening to the sea, the waves hitting the shore again and again and it felt right.

"Do you trust me?" Harry stopped and turned to Louis who looking into his eyes nodded "With all my heart"

"Then come with me." Harry said turning his head to the ocean which was illuminated by the full moon, hand in hand with Louis he took a step in the water and turned to Louis.

"I'll follow you to the end of the earth if necessary, my one and only love..." Louis whispered to him as he took a step closer to Harry and put his arms around his neck, green eyes looking into blue eyes as their lips meet in a sweet kiss as Harry lifted him up and carried him in the ocean.

That night they made love for the first time, under the soft light of the moon as the salty water of the ocean that covered their connected bodies, in a place between under and above the ocean.

And he may have waited a very long time for it all to happen but it was worth it.

_Because life is like the ocean, it can be calm or still, and rough or rigid, but in the end, it is always beautiful._   
  


**" _The pleasures of love are always in proportion to our fears._  "  **  
-Stendhal

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Tell me your opinions, maybe? :))


End file.
